


Devil Face

by RoswellNM42



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Devil Face (Lucifer TV), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was:  Author's choice, any + or / any,We can't begin to know itHow much we really careI hear your voice inside meI see your face everywhere(Pat Benatar, "We Belong")





	Devil Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).

_**We can't begin to know it**_  
  
She couldn’t begin to know it. The revelation starting to dawn on what she had actually seen. She felt as if she was watching some horror movie on T.V, where the flesh of someone’s face had been stripped back. The image of Lucifer’s true form was still imprinted in her mind. Even hours after she had seen it, no matter how many times she would close her eyes, it was all she could see.   
  
_**How much we really care**_  
  
Even now Lucifer isn’t sure why he cares. How much he really cares. Why the detective reacting the way she did to his true devil form was so hurtful, perhaps it’s the vulnerability of how she makes him become whenever they're in close proximity to one another, that makes Lucifer care so much, how the only single human in existence to ever make him vulnerable and weak, is the one to shudder away in horror and fear at his vulnerable revelation. If anything she should fear him less, she possessed something that no human had managed to gather of Lucifer. His vulnerability.   
  
How ironic he thinks that she should fear him.   
  
_**I hear your voice inside me**_  
_**I see your face everywhere**_  
  
It’s in the months away from everything she knows and Lucifer, that she hears his voice inside her mind, sees his face everywhere she goes through Europe,   
  
_"Detective?"_  
  
The words play out in her mind over and over, his voice inside her mind. The contrast of Lucifer’s familiar voice to the unfamiliar face that stood in front of her that day. It was all true, her mind screams at her, as she verbalizes it, over and over again. As if she is trying to gather her thoughts alongside her brain, and what she is actually seeing with her two eyes.  
  
In the end it’s her brain that wins out as it tells her to run, run away from the horror of the face in front of her and the devil himself.   
  
It’s later on, and in the months she spends away, that the words echo inside her mind, the face of Lucifer, everywhere she goes, a constant following in her mind, until she finds father kinley and it finally goes away.


End file.
